


A Yule to Remember

by Impala_Chick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Drabble Holiday Exchange Fest, Canon Era, Fluff, Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: At the first Yule after Uther’s death, Merlin and Gwen put as much magic and effort as they can into making it special for the Knights. Merlin is especially concerned about one Knight in particular's reaction.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	A Yule to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevonShea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/gifts).



Merlin smiled as he surveyed their work so far. He’d stayed behind from the patrol that day to help Gwen and the rest of the staff set up for the Yule feast. There was greenery adorning the window sills, and huge trees were lined up along the far wall. Candles were already lit along the huge dining table, which filled the room with a warm glow. 

It was the first Yule since Uther’s death, and Merlin felt it was important to make it as special as he could. Merlin especially wanted the Knights to feel like they belonged. He knew that Gwaine had never had a proper Yule after his Father was killed. And Percival still missed being with his parents. Elyan hadn’t been back to Camelot in so long that he’d missed spending the holidays with his father. And Lancelot was a long way from where he grew up.

As far as Merlin knew, no one had very high expectations for the holiday. Arthur still ordered patrols, because a _holiday was not a good excuse to let scouts take advantage of their laziness_ , or so Arthur claimed. Merlin was actually grateful that all of the Knights were occupied for the day. It meant that Merlin and Gwen had the place to themselves. 

Merlin put little enchantments on the candles to keep them glowing all night, and he was able to adorn the highest bows of the trees with ribbon while no one was looking. 

Gwen did raise her eyebrows in surprise when she saw the trees, but she didn’t say anything. Merlin was always grateful for her discretion. 

As plate after plate was set out in the great hall, Merlin revelled in the delicious smell of spices that filled the room. If he knew one thing, the knights loved to eat. They would at least enjoy the food.

Merlin glanced around the room, scrutinizing each decoration. He felt like the huge windows themselves could use something a little more festive, so he waited until the Hall emptied out. He opened up his hands and sent blue swirls of ice up towards the glass. The ice formed into the outline of a reindeer before sticking to the central window. The shapes seemed to sparkle from the thin beams of light filtering in. 

Merlin felt the presence of someone behind him, and his heart froze with fear. He took a breath and turned around to see Gwen watching him with a sly smile.

“Gwen! Thank the Gods it’s you and not someone else.”

Gwen had a hand on her hip, like she was ready to scold him. But her face had already broken out into a smile. “Yes, well. I’ve told you to be careful before. But those windows really do look fantastic.” 

Merlin grinned, and finished adorning ice beasts to the rest of the glass panes. Merlin wasn’t ready to tell Arthur, or really anyone else, about his magic. He was not so convinced that Arthur would accept him as Gwen had, and there was no reason for Merlin to disrupt the status quo. Camelot has made peace with most of the surrounding kingdoms, and Merlin could not be sure how his presence might damage those alliances if word spread that he was a wizard. Merlin did not want to do anything to jeopardize what they’ve all worked so hard to accomplish. 

He knew he was lucky that Gwen, his oldest friend in Camelot, thought the same of him even after she knew of his magic. He figured that three keepers of his secret were plenty. Although every year, Merlin felt more and more strongly that Gwaine should know, too. There was no one who he trusted more. No one who consistently treated Merlin with kindness and love. Merlin wanted him to know the deepest, darkest parts of his heart. Maybe this would be the year.

“So, do you think they will like the ice decorations?” Merlin asked Gwen when he was finished.

“Oh, yes. Absolutely magical,” Gwen said with a laugh, and then walked up to throw her arms around Merlin in a huge hug. 

Merlin squeezed Gwen tight a moment longer before letting her go.

“Well, we’ve got a feast to prepare, don’t we?” Gwen said cheerily. She turned on her heel to head to the kitchens, and Merlin followed suit.

*

Camelot’s trumpeter heralded the return of the Knights. Merlin made sure he was just to the right of the door, so that he could see the reactions of the knights as they walked in. Most of all, he wanted to see Gwaine. Gwaine always wore his emotions right on his face for all to see, and Merlin was hoping to see Gwaine light up from excitement.

Merlin was not disappointed. 

Gwaine swept into the room just a step behind Arthur. His red cloak floated behind him as he confidently strode forward, his right arm on the hilt of his sword. He only made it a few more steps before he stopped in his tracks. 

His eyes flitted over the candlelit table, laden with spiced meats, cheese, and fruits. His eyes widened as he took in the huge trees adorned with bright lights, and then he followed the branches upwards until he was looking at the frosted glass windows adorned with the beasts Merlin had chosen. Gwaine’s mouth dropped open in wonder, and Merlin couldn’t help but smile. 

Clearly, Gwaine was impressed.

Gwaine looked at each of the decorated windows in turn, and then his gaze settled on Merlin. He raised both his eyebrows, and then strode over to where Merlin was standing with a wine jug in hand.

Gwaine took the jug without a word and then threw his other arm around Merlin’s shoulders. 

“Merlin! I know this is your doing,” Gwaine said softly into his hair. “It’s really magical in here.”

Merlin noticed Gwaine’s word choice but he did not think much of it. He just wrapped his arms around Gwaine’s well-defined torso and held him close for a breath, enjoying the heady masculine scent of his shirt.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Merlin said as he took a step back. Gwaine had a huge smile on his face, and Merlin was proud to think he was part of the reason Gwaine was so pleased. Merlin could feel his own cheeks flushing, and he scuffed the toe of his boot along the wooden flooring.

“Please don’t tell me they’ve got you serving today. It’s Yule!” Gwaine said. He did not even wait for Merlin to answer before he turned and put the wine jug down on the table. 

“Arthur!” Gwaine shouted to get Arthur’s attention. Arthur was standing over by his own seat, talking to Gwen. 

“Gwaine?” Arthur asked, bemused.

Merlin put a hand on his hip, thoroughly confused. He did not have the slightest idea what Gwaine was about to say. 

“It’s Yule, isn’t it?” Gwaine boomed.

“Aye.” Arthur agreed easily, but his face looked concerned. Clearly he didn’t have the faintest idea where Gwaine was going with this either.

Everyone else fell silent, and all eyes turned towards Gwaine.

“And don’t you think Camelot’s been touting a sense of fairness and equality during your reign?”

“Yes,” Arthur agreed again, but he narrowed his eyes at Gwaine and moved his hand in a _get on with it_ gesture. 

“So we should clearly let Gwen and Merlin pull up a seat at our Yule feast. We do not have to be waited on tonight.” Gwaine kept his gaze on Arthur, his tone clearly implying that Arthur should agree or else face the wrath of Gwaine and possibly every other knight in the room. 

Arthur didn’t hesitate. He smiled genuinely, and he swept his hand towards the table. 

“I believe we’ve already set them a place,” Arthur said. And that was true enough. Merlin was the one who set the table, and he and Gwen had indeed put out plates for themselves, albeit not at the main table. 

Merlin felt his cheeks heating up as all eyes turned towards him. It thrilled and surprised him every time Gwaine stood up for him, but he still felt out of place as all the other knights began to cheer and shout Merlin’s name. It was such a strange moment, to be praised so publicly in the room that used to be so cold and unforgiving when Uther sat at the throne. Merlin figured he might as well enjoy it, so he gave a small wave in Gwaine’s direction.

Arthur leaned in to whisper something to Gwen, and then she looked over at Merlin with a sly smile. He walked over to help her as she rearranged a few of the table settings.

“Let us be seated!” Arthur commanded. 

His words set off a flurry of activity as everyone took their seats and turned to talk to each other. Gaius came over to squeeze Merlin on the elbow and give him a smile before he joined the table. Merlin didn’t quite know what to do with his hands, since he had no wine jug to carry anymore. He also wasn’t sure where exactly he should sit. 

“Oi! Merlin!” Gwaine called to him. He gestured at the seat next to him, and Merlin bit his lip. Gwaine had managed to surprise him again. He eagerly walked over to take the offered seat, and Gwaine reached under the table to squeeze his knee. Merlin had to work very hard to suppress his giggle. 

Merlin looked out at the twinkling lights that illuminated Camelot’s finest men and women, and relished the happy sounds coming from all around him as people dug into their food. 

Gwaine smiled over at Merlin, and it was then that Merlin decided he should trust Gwaine with his secret. This man who used every opportunity to show Merlin just how much he mattered - surely Gwaine deserved to know the truth. That evening, after they’d enjoyed a few drinks together, Merlin could picture himself leaning in close and baring his heart. After Gwaine danced with him like he sometimes did; after they traded lazy kisses in Gwaine’s chambers.

A thrill shot up Merlin’s spine as the anticipation wound its way through him. Although maybe that feeling had less to do with the fact that Merlin was going to tell Gwaine, and more to do with the fact that Gwaine had moved his hand just a little higher up Merlin’s thigh.

His heart was already full on this auspicious Yule, so Merlin dug into his food so that his stomach could match.


End file.
